criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Pike Trickfoot
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Pike | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Pike Trickfoot | AKA = Dragonslayer Pickles Clanky (nickname by Vax'ildan) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Gnome | Class = Cleric | Alignment = Chaotic GoodWhat are Vox Machina's character alignments and who has had theirs shifted since the beginning of the stream? - CritRoleStats | Status = Alive (resurrected) | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = Westruun | Family = Wilhand Trickfoot (great-great-grandfather) | Connections = Grog Strongjaw (childhood friend; saved his life) | Stats = true | StatsRef = Pike's level 11 stats were shown on .Pike's level 12 stats were shown on . | Level = 12 | Abilities = true | HP = 80 | AC = 20 | DC = 17 | Str = 19 | Dex = 11 | Con = 12 | Int = 13 | Wis = 20 | Cha = 14 | Fanart = }} Pike Trickfoot is a gnome cleric of Sarenrae and a member of Vox Machina. She is played by Ashley Johnson. Intro "Pike grew up in the outskirts of town, near the Bramblewood. Her ancestors were a family of deep gnomes with quite an unfavorable reputation. Thievery, destruction, and trickery left them with the curse of the last name of Trickfoot. Sarenrae, the goddess of healing and redemption, had other plans for Pike's great-great-grandfather Wilhand, who left his family at a young age after a dream—a dream that changed the course of the Trickfoot family. Wilhand devoted his life to Sarenrae, and pledged from then on that he and his family would live a life of service and devotion. As a child, Pike seemed to have an affinity to heal. Whether it was animals, people, or even flowers, she felt she had a purpose in making things whole that had once been broken. She studied and learned the ways to heal through divine magic. She lived a peaceful life, quiet and simple, until one day, Wilhand was captured and almost killed by a group of goliath barbarians. One of the goliaths took a stand against the murder of the innocent gnome, and he himself was beaten, bloodied, and left for dead, abandoned by his herd. Wilhand went to Pike for help. She prayed, and healed this barbarian as best she could, bringing him back to life. When he awoke, she discovered his name was Grog Strongjaw. After that, they were the best of friends—a rather unlikely pair. Little did she know that in a few years time, Grog would soon return the favor and bring her back from the clutches of death. After being killed in battle, Pike felt angry. She wanted to be stronger, so that it would never happen again. She spent four months at sea, training with the men and women aboard a ship called ''The Broken Howl. Gripping her holy symbol in one hand, and her morningstar in the other, this time, Pike is ready." '''Character Information' Pike is Vox Machina's main healer, and is capable of healing the entire group at once. She originally was a friend and companion of Grog after saving him from the brink of death when he protected her great-great grandfather Wilhand from his own tribe. Joining up together as an adventuring group, the two later became members of Vox Machina. and Pike, by Kit Buss.Fan art of Grog and Pike, by Kit Buss (source).]] The two of them have a very close friendship, and often times Pike will defend her goliath friend from insults made by other party members and sometimes others. Since Pike's death, she has become more violent and bloodthirsty, and sometimes has impressed Grog with her actions; this also makes her relationship with Sarenrae strained. Sarenrae is a neutral good deity, but 5th Edition D&D doesn't require Pike to share the same alignment. Pike herself is chaotic good, like Percy and Vax. Since her previous death, Pike built up her strength in order to wear her plate armor to make sure that she would not die again. While this keeps her protected from physical attacks, she often makes a lot of noise when running around and sneaking. Pike is shown to have a very strong connection to Sarenrae, which has given her immense power and healing abilities. However, it is a delicate connection, as, after brutally murdering a duergar during the Emberhold assault, her symbol of Sarenrae cracked and caused her to lose some of her power. She cares very deeply for all of her party members, and often goes out of her way to make sure nobody either goes or does not stay unconscious for long for fear of what might happen to them. Scanlan has very strong feelings towards Pike, and it is often a source of great humor and emotional moments within the Critical Role campaign. Pike herself isn't completely sure about Scanlan; while she likes him, she is not sure he would treat her well. In the episode , Pike willingly kissed Scanlan on the cheek, which has never happened before, after he saved her from nearly dying again. Before the Stream Pike has landed the killing blow on a white dragon, earning her the sobriquet "Dragonslayer". Pike purposely injured Vax when she found out he had been a "peeping tom" by stepping on his foot. She dealt 1 nonlethal damage. Pike died while the group fought a glabrezu, when it picked her up in its pincer-like hand and cut her in half, dealing enough damage to kill her. Fortunately, the group was in Emon and very close to a temple with well-trained clerics, which increased their chances of resurrecting the gnome. After the battle, the group took Pike to the temple to perform a resurrection ritual with the aid of Father Tristan. The challenge of the ritual required various contributions from the group, and they offered three tears from different women, a figure of Pike that Scanlan carved two months before, and a kiss from Scanlan on Pike's brow. It was Scanlan's kiss that pushed the ritual over the edge of success, bringing Pike back to life. Quest Pike's main quest is currently unknown. Ashley has hinted that Pike has somebody from her past that she may be in love with. Currently, Pike's quest is to rebuild the oldest known temple of Sarenrae, recently unearthed in Vasselheim with a handful other devotees of the same faith. As a result, Pike is required to separate from the group for long periods of time as the rest of Vox Machina continues with their adventure. Items * Small statue of Scanlan Magic Items * Frostbrand Shortsword * Gate Stone * Gauntlets of Ogre Power * Holy Oil * Mace of Disruption * Mithral Plate Armor (ordered from Gilmore, but never picked up) * Sprinter's Boots Abilities , by Andrew Keller.Fan art of Pike Trickfoot, by Andrew Keller (source).]] Pike has many divine abilities that allow her to heal and give buffs to party members. She also has several abilities that let her deal damage to creatures. As a 12th level cleric, she has access to all 6th level, and lower, cleric spells. She can prepare any 17 of these spells each day. Gnome Abilities * Darkvision * Gnome Cunning Cleric Features * Channel Divinity ** Turn Undead ** Guided Strike ** War God's Blessing * Destroy Undead * Divine Intervention * Divine Strike * Spellcasting * War Priest Domain Spells Pike always has access to these spells: * Crusader’s Mantle * Divine Favor * Magic Weapon * Shield of Faith * Spirit Guardians * Spiritual Weapon Healing Spells * Cure Wounds * Greater Restoration * Heal * Healing Word * Lesser Restoration * Mass Cure Wounds * Mass Healing Word * Raise Dead * Remove Curse * Revivify Other Spells * Aid * Command * Daylight * Death Ward * Discern Lies (Pathfinder spell, seen here) * Dispel Magic * Flame Strike * Glyph of Warding * Guiding Bolt * Hallow * Heroes' Feast * Insect Plague * Protection against Evil and Good * Protection from Energy * Scrying * Searing Light (Pathfinder spell, seen here) * Speak with Dead * Thaumaturgy * Water Walk Gallery File:Pike.png| File:Teamwork_-_Grog_and_Pike_chop_down_a_stone_pillar_by_Lurking_Otter.png| File:Keyleth-and-Pike-Take-out-Sylas-Briarwood-with-a-Sunbeam.png| File:Pike-lvl10.png|Pike's level 10 on-screen stat card. References Art: External Links * A Vine clip of Vox Machina realizing Pike died. Category:Vox Machina Category:Slayer's Take